Memoirs Of A Child
by Puffy Tribulation
Summary: Yuri and Alice's childhood in the Chinese village where he grew up.
1. Default Chapter

A story based on the game Shadow Hearts. A story about Yuri and Alice specially manufactured by Puffy.

(o) Warning: Though this is a story with mild adult theme, this is not the usual explicit story that Puffy is fond of writing. A word of caution though to the queasy reader. (o)

This story is dedicated to the child within each one of us, no matter how time flies, the child within remains.

Disclaimer: All such characters don't belong to Puffy and yadda, yadda, yadda!

**(o0o)**

**Memoirs of a Child.**

**(o0o)**

(o) A Brief Introduction (o)

_1900, Spring, in a Chinese village._

It was an ordinary morning in the village square for the common folk, the same daily routine, all hustle and bustle with everyday life. The baker bakes bread, the farmer sells eggs and cheese; here and there a vendor would shout, trying to entice customers to check their wares.

So when a carriage rode in, something that rarely happens in the little town, everyone seemed to stop whatever it was they were doing to see who the newcomer is.

A gentleman emerged from the carriage. He smiled despite the curious gawking of the village folks. From the looks of his clothing, the villagers knew that he was a foreigner. It was therefore very much a surprise to them when he spoke to them in their language.

"Greetings dear folk! I am Morris Elliot, a priest from England and I have come here to visit your village if it's all right with you." The man said.

Someone must have called the village mayor, as the old man slowly approached the new comer.

"To what do we owe this honor sir?" He asked Morris.

"My church in England wishes to send aid, especially in troubled times like ours today. I have come to offer help to improve farming land techniques in your village. In return, I would like to invite everyone to a small Bible study every evening."

"And do we have to pay you?" the mayor asked, pulling on his long moustache.

Morris shook his head and smiled. "No sir. There's no need for that, I am a missionary sent by the church. I have brought some seedlings with me and other tools, you might find them very useful here."

Just then, a little girl jumped down the carriage to join her father. Her hair was like a beacon to the village people, made them draw closer, for they have not seen a girl as pretty as she is. Her silvery blond hair was neatly arranged in a braid, tied with violet ribbons. But it was her eyes that made people approach nearer. Violet with blue and gold specks, her eyes were like huge gems, sparkling with life and laughter. She smiled at each one of them, instantly winning them over.

"My daughter. " Morris announced proudly. "Her name is Alice."

The mayor looked at the little girl and felt more at ease. No shady character would ever bring their own child if they are up to no good.

"You are welcome to stay Mr. Morris, but I'm afraid we got a problem."

"What is it sir?"

"We rarely have any visitors here, so we have no inns. I would invite you to my own house, but we already packed in to the roof. The house is quite small you see, and I have 8 children."

"No need to worry about that sir." Morris beamed. "I'm sure we'll be able to find accommodations."

Then he pulled down a box from the carriage. He said something to the mayor, which made the old man smile.


	2. The Gift

(o)(I)(o) The Gift. (o)(I)(o)

A boy about 11 years of age ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He went beneath the window of his friend's house.

"Yuri!" He called out. "Hey Yuri are you awake?" Lihua woke his friend earlier than usual.

"Hurry up Yuri! You got to see 'em, a man and his daughter came to visit, 'em tourists or something, come on let's go!"

Yuri slowly opened his eyes, rubbed them sleepily. It's not everyday that somebody visits their poor village. And curiously he wondered what these visitors looked like.

"Hurry up or I'll leave you!" his friend threatened from the window. "Maki said the man is giving candies to children, hurry up or there would be nothing left for us!"

"I'm comin, I'm comin." Yuri said, jumping off the bed. But before he could make his escape, Anne caught him.

"Oh no my son, remember what I told you?"

"Yeah Mommy, but…a man is giving sweets at the village square, if I don't hurry there would be nothing left." Yuri pleaded, looking at her with his father's eyes.

Anne was torn between letting her child go outside without breakfast, and the thought that he might miss his share of candies. Goodness knows, sweets are very rare here…

"All right, I'll let you go this time, but as soon as you get your gift, come back home ok?"

Yuri beamed. "Yes Mommy." He ran out without bothering to change his clothes. Anne wanted to call him back, so she could at least brush the boy's brown hair, but Yuri was already gone. Anne sighed, then decided it would be all right.

"Finally!" Lihua exclaimed. Yuri only grinned; he scooped water from a large earthen jug placed outside the house and splashed it on his face, without bothering to clean his teeth, the two boys ran towards the village square.

The place was already full of eager children, and adults. Not only did the kind priest bring candies for children, he had also brought some useful household items for the villagers, like used cooking utensils, hammers and kitchen knives. Yuri watched as some men unloaded more cargo from the top of carriage.

He was fascinated by the sight of the horses that he didn't notice that Lihua has left him, to stand in line for the candy. It was then that he saw the little girl down the dirt road. From the look of her dress and the light blond color of her hair, he knew she was not from the village. Even as Yuri watched, the girl chased after a moggy pup.

The driver of the carriage released the team of two horses and led the animals to a patch of green grass to feed. The man held the horses by the reins when suddenly an impudent child threw rocks at the horses' feet causing the creatures to panic. The frightened horses reared on their hind legs, neighing wildly, the driver tried to calm the animals, but two horses were simply too much for him to handle. They broke loose from the man and started to gallop madly towards the girl who was petting the little mutt in the dirt road. She didn't notice the approaching danger and the horrified adults could only gasp in terror.

Yuri ran to her, called out a warning. Big violet eyes turned to him before she realized that death was swiftly approaching. Shocked with fright, she could only sit there numbly, frozen in her place. Even the puppy sensed danger and scrambled away. The adults frantically ran to her, but they were all too far away to reach her before the horses does, and all they could do was shout for her to move out of the way.

The horses were just inches away from her before she was roughly snatched away from the dirt road by the shoulders. Yuri had overestimated her weight that he pulled her harder than was necessary. He had expected a token of resistance but found none, the girl came to him as if she weighs no more than a paper doll. Outbalanced, they collapsed on the ground. Yuri clasped the girl to him with one arm while he pushed against the ground, the sharp edges of stone and rocks bit in to his palm but he ignored it, trying to put as much distance away from the horses as he could. As it was, their feet were just mere inches away from horses' path as the frantic animals thundered past. The horses' hooves sent dirt spraying over them, showering them with mud, and bits of stones.

Relieved and disoriented for a moment, Yuri could only lie there on the dirt, the girl still sprawled on top of him. The scent of roses wafted through his nostrils, Yuri could only wonder how the girl could smell so sweetly. She was clutching his shirt fearfully, still trembling from fright.

The adults came, saw that no one was unharmed and sighed in relief. The rest of the men followed the driver to help him capture the runaway horses.

"Alice! Alice are you all right my child?" A big voice boomed. Yuri looked up to see the man kneel on the ground, uncaring that he would too get dirty.

"Da-daddy?" She said shakily in a small soft voice. Her father picked her up. Murmured assurance against her hair, then he looked at Yuri.

"Thank you for saving my daughter's life young man." He said gratefully in English, forgetting that the boy won't understand.

Yuri scratched his head in embarrassment. Actually he had understood what the priest had said. Because of his Russian mother, Yuri was quite well versed in English. It was something Anne insisted he learn, though Yuri hated school, he accepted lessons from his mother because Anne had a way of teaching things in the most interesting ways.

Lihua helped him get up, amidst the smiling approval of the villagers. Suddenly Anne was there clutching her own child fearfully.

"Mom, hey Mom I'm ok!" Yuri said, embarrassed to be hugged in front of everyone.

The man in blue coat looked at the pair. Took one look at the woman's fiery hair and said. "I'm so sorry for causing you distress madam, but I would like to thank you, your son saved my daughter."

Anne nodded briefly, then smiled down at her dirty son.

"Shall we go and have breakfast then?" She asked Yuri.

Yuri nodded, his stomach was growling, Anne had never allowed him to take a single step outside without having breakfast. But he felt compelled to look at the little girl again. Her eyes fascinated him, they were huge and beautiful, like the gems he had seen on one of the books Anne read to him. He had never seen hair like hers either, except in those story books, silvery blond and very shiny, especially when the sun touches it. _Why she looks like an angel on earth!_ Yuri thought to himself.

"Pardon my boldness madam, but are you by any chance, the wife of Colonel Ben Hyuga?" The priest asked politely.

Anne looked at him and nodded in surprise.

"You know my husband?" She asked

"No we haven't met, but I've heard of him." His eyes told her that was all he could tell her publicly.

Anne nodded in understanding. She invited them for lunch, after he had distributed the items to the villagers. Morris smiled gratefully and carried his daughter. The mayor's wife came and offered to help clean up Alice.

Anne held her son's hand and walked home, wondering what an English priest knew or want with her husband.

Yuri was all nerves the whole morning, knowing that the little girl would come to their house, he even took the time to bathe without a fuss, something that Anne had to always remind him. She looked at him with affectionate amusement, wondering what got into him, for Yuri has never paid attention to personal grooming before.

"Mom do I look okay?" He asked for the tenth time. Anne nodded her head, trying not to smile and embarrass her son.

Finally, their guests arrived. While the adults conversed, the little girl smiled at him. Yuri felt so self conscious wanting very much to meet the girl's approval. Alice approached him, and took something from her pocket.

"Biscuit?" She said, offering him her last one.

Shyly Yuri accepted the gift. The biscuit could have tasted like sawdust and he won't even notice, her eyes really drew him like magnet, they were even more beautiful up close. And she smells good enough to eat. Yuri wondered again, his mother always smelled nice, but not this sweet.

"I'm Alice." She said, handing him her hand.

Self consciously, Yuri wiped his palm against his pants before taking hers.

"Yuri." He said.

"Yuri." Alice nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm seven years old. How old are you?" she asked.

Yuri had to count mentally, and finally said, "Ten."

"Ten." Alice smiled again. "You must be the man in the house while your father is away, right?"

He nodded, smiling back at her. Her smile set him at ease, made him feel welcome. And before he knew it, he was showing her the toys he had personally crafted. The little wooden dog he had carved himself, which looked more feline than canine, there were other wood carvings as well, a rough one that resembled a galloping horse, a bird in flight, a fish and a turtle which was still unfinished. He showed her the pet spiders he kept in match boxes, the cashew nuts he had painfully collected since last harvest, and the fox mask his father gave him last year.

Alice smiled at his toys, awed that he had made them himself. In return, she showed him her treasure. A book with pretty designs on it, it has no illustrations but Alice told him it was her mother's, that's why it's so precious.

Then she took out the tin can that held her bonbons from her bag. Alice handed it to him.

"For you." She said simply. "My friend."

Curiously Yuri opened the tin cover, and saw the assortment of candies arranged neatly in rows. Struck with surprise at the generous gift, Yuri could only gape at her.

"What do you say my son?" Anne said watching them with soft eyes.

"Th-thank you." Yuri stammered, he never had anything so grand before. Alice smiled, liking the shy boy at first sight. She had very few friends for she and her father always have to travel to different places. It wasn't until now that she realized how badly she wanted to have a friend.

Because Ben, Anne's husband was away for work, Morris had to stay at the crammed Mayor's house, but Alice stayed with the Hyugas. Morris sent a prayer of thanks, even as the Mayor's sons, ages ranging from 17 to 9 shared their sleeping mat with the priest, snoring so loudly as to wake even the dead. At least, Morris thought consolingly, his daughter would fare better with Anne than at the Mayor's crammed but welcoming home.

The next day, true to his word, Morris began his mission, he offered suggestions to the villagers about the latest techniques in farming and crop rotation, he distributed sacks of seeds, asked them to try the seedlings and prayed they would have a more bountiful harvest this year. He walked with them to see the fields, offered a few suggestions to improve the water dikes which provided the water for irrigation. No farmer's field was too small or too big for the priest, he visited each man's farm, bringing with him his knowledge. In the evenings he visited the villagers' homes sharing words of comfort and hope, then he would eat dinner with his daughter and would return to his sleeping 'quarters'. He may be a priest with a secret mission, but Morris has always been fond of growing things, as a boy he had helped out as a farm hand and had studied extensively about farming before embarking on this mission.

Two weeks came and still no sign of Ben Hyuga. Morris sighed, he has to move on or arouse suspicions. There are three more villages he has to visit, after which he should return back to England or someone might see through his ruse.

"Daddy may I stay here? Please?" Alice asked that evening as they all sat to have dinner.

"But my child—"

"I think it would be best that you let Alice stay here with us while you go to the other villages, that way, you won't have to worry for her safety." Anne said.

"But Madam, I simply cannot impose—"

Anne shook her head, "No. It won't be trouble at all, and my son would like that too, he's quite lonely."

Morris was reluctant to leave his daughter with the Hyugas but remembering the horse incident, he relented. Alice was still so young to be dragged into this mess, but there's no one else to take care of her and he just couldn't leave her behind in a boarding school. Besides, it would be the best excuse, to return here after his 'missions' in the other villages are done.

To avoid suspicions, Morris had to go to other villages, bringing goods and preaching. He hoped that God would forgive them, for using religion as his undercover, but it was the only way for him to get a bit of info concerning this Albert Simon posing as Roger Bacon who has stolen the Vatican's manuscripts, it was hinted that Albert may be a crony of this Dehuai in Shanghai. He hoped by the time he came back to get Alice, Ben has returned too.

The carriage came the next day, fresh with new cargo allotted for the next village Morris would 'visit'.

He dropped by to see his daughter, pressed a kiss on her head and thanked Anne again for offering to look after Alice while he's gone.

The first thing that Alice wanted to do was be friends with the village children but because the other children couldn't speak English, they were hesitant to come near her. Alice was dressed like the aristocrat that she was, and she was so properly well groomed that the kids felt awkward with their dirty, worn clothing.

Many times she tried to befriend them, but they all shy away whenever she comes near.

"Why won't they play with me?" She asked Yuri, hurt in her eyes.

"They can not speak English." Yuri said slowly, for once glad that his mother had taught him the language. He still needed to learn much, but he was more enthusiastic about it now.

"Can you teach me your language?" She asked. He had tried, only he wasn't in the position to teach her with his limited vocabulary in English.

But he was rather pleased that the other kids stayed away, because it meant he can have her all to himself. But sensing she wants to be friends with everyone, Yuri promised to introduce her to all the kids.

Alice was eager to help Anne in any way she could, every morning she would wipe the table clean with a wet cloth. Then she helped Anne set the plates.

Yuri would come inside carrying a basket; it was one of his morning chores to collect eggs for breakfast.

Anne carefully broke a small hole through the egg shell and drained the contents in a saucer. Alice looked at them curiously as Yuri took the empty egg shell.

"What will you do with it?" She asked as they ate their fried eggs and toasted bread.

"Later." Yuri promised, smiling secretly.

They ate their breakfast hurriedly, helped Anne to clear the table and wash the dishes, eager to get out and play.

"Come." He said, "Show you something." They went to the backyard.

He brought a piece of stick that smoldered with thick smoke with him. Alice looked at him curiously, wondering what Yuri was up to. Then as she watched, Yuri filled the egg shell with smoke then let go of the egg in midair. Alice was surprised to see it float like a hot air balloon.

"Golly!" She said her eyes huge in amazement. "Is that magic?"

Yuri shook his head, but he himself didn't know the explanation, it was something his father had shown him.

Then Alice followed him around as he did his chores, she helped him feed the chickens, watched as he showed her how to milk the she-goat, but he didn't allow her to come near the goat, tried to explain to her about the unpredictable nature of the animal, for it had butted him in the rump a couple of times before, when he least expected it.

He tried to tell her to stay with Anne while he is working outside, but Alice preferred to clean the barn with him than to stay indoors where Anne was spinning thread or weaving or sewing up clothes. Then once his chores were all done, they would rush outside the fields to play. He fashioned a swing for her, made from an old tire. Then as Alice sat on the swing, Yuri would take out his carving knife, and carve out another animal for his collection. She would talk to him about the places she had visited with her father, the children she had met, the food that she had tasted. They would stay on the hill until the sun goes down. Strangely enough, they never ran out of things to talk about.

They had a problem once when Alice and he had first climbed up the tree. It had always been easy to climb up, coming down was the problem. She was frightened and didn't know what to do. Yuri had to carry her on his back to get her down, laughing naughtily as she squeaked when he pretended to slip on his footing.

After eating lunch, they would sit at the table for their lessons. Then every evening, Anne would read to them from a story book.

At night, Alice would sleep beside her, cuddling against her as if she was her very own mother. Yuri had always slept apart ever since he turned seven, and Anne really missed the small form of her son sleeping beside her, specially those nights when her husband was gone. Looking at the little girl reminded Anne of those times Yuri was still so small. Now he tried to act older than his age, even when he didn't have to.

One afternoon, a week after Morris left Alice with Anne; Yuri came home and wondered where Alice was. His mother had sent him on an errand to the village square early that morning to sell some of their chicken while Alice was still asleep.

Anne told him that Alice would be waiting for him on the swing on the hill. He was so eager to go to her that his mother had to bodily block his way.

"Not yet, my son. You have to eat lunch first." Anne said.

"But Alice…" Yuri began.

"She already ate her lunch before going, you should do the same."

Sighing in resignation, Yuri sat at the table to eat, he had forgotten how hungry he was. Then when Anne was satisfied, she finally allowed him to go out.

Yuri went to the barn first, picked his fishing rod and a small pail. Then he set out towards the swing on the hill.

He saw Alice kneeling on the ground, beneath the tree, bent on something lying there. Yuri slowly approached her, wondering what she was doing kneeling in the dirt. Then he saw the puppy she had been chasing that day, the pup was badly hurt, a dog had probably chased it away after it tried to steal some scraps and wounded the poor thing seriously.

From the looks of the little mutt, it won't survive very long. Yuri tried to think of ways to console her, when suddenly, he saw light emit from Alice's hands. She murmured a few words that didn't make any sense to him, the light touched the puppy, engulfed it gently. And then much to his surprise, the little dog stood up on its legs, wagging its tail furiously, the wounds all gone without a trace, it was as if the pup had never been hurt in the first place.

Alice cried out in delight and hugged the little creature. Then she let the puppy go.

"Don't get into trouble again, you hear?" She called to the pup as it scurried away playfully once more.

Then she stood up and saw him standing there.

"Yuri!" She squeaked.

"What was that?" He asked curiously.

Alice wondered how much she could tell him without breaking her word to her father.

"Umm. It's…" she knew he had seen her, and there's no use lying about it. Besides her father always taught her that the Devil is the Father of lies, she most specially didn't want to be his daughter!

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" She asked tentatively.

Yuri nodded eagerly, pleased that she was going to share him a secret she shared to no one else.

"Not even with your Mommy ok?" She said. Yuri paused for a while; he had never kept anything from Anne. But if Alice said he shouldn't tell anyone, then he wouldn't, even if it's his mother.

Yuri nodded. She looked around to see if anyone is present, though if there had been someone, none would understand her anyway.

"My father said I was born with a gift." Alice said as they stood there beneath the tree. "Sometimes I can hear voices in my head, but father always tell me to listen only when the voice is telling me to do good things. I don't know how it happened, but father said that I have the powers of healing…and that someday, bad people will want that power to do bad things."

Yuri listened intently, there were some things he couldn't comprehend, but somehow he knew that she had a special gift. As it was, he could only nod, not knowing what to tell her.

Just then he saw the pail and fishing rod in his hand and remembered the reason why he had been searching for her.

"Lihua and I go fishing today, at river. You want to go?"

"Fishing? Sure! I've never tried fishing before!" Alice exclaimed in delight.

Yuri grinned. "Let's go, Lihua waiting."

He was shocked to feel her little hand reach up to clasp his dirty one, making him self conscious. But Alice didn't mind, she smiled up at him adoringly, her eyes told him that she was very happy just to be with him. It pleased him to no end.

Hand in hand they walked together to the river bank. The other kids were there too, and they hooted at Yuri as the kids saw their clasped hands. Yuri snorted, told them to shut up and that they were just jealous of him. He selected a spot that provided the shade of a tree, he turned the pail upside down on the grass and indicated for her to sit on it.

Yuri was hesitant to show Alice their live bait of worms collected in a can, thinking she might be revolted. But Alice only watched him attentively as he took one and placed the squiggly worm in his hook.

They spent the afternoon, leisurely fishing. Many times Yuri set his catch loose into the water again. He tried to explain to her in broken English that his father told him never to catch the small ones, and that they should be allowed to grow and spread more fish in the river. Alice listened patiently, though she didn't get much of what Yuri tried to say, it didn't matter, she was enjoying herself.

The two kids never questioned what it was that made the other one special, being together just simply felt right. Though the village kids teased them, Yuri wasn't actually thinking of what lies ahead, as it was, he never thought of girlfriend or marriage even though almost all his friends have already been engaged, the girl they were to marry someday, already arranged for them. All Yuri knew was that he was happy being with her, that she was the closest friend he ever had though he had only met her for a few days. They understood so many things about each other, the loneliness of being an only child, the longing for a sibling, a brother or sister to tease, to quarrel with and most important of all, someone to talk to.

Yuri even allowed her to try reeling in the fish, only the fish got away with the bait. She looked at him worriedly, but Yuri only laughed and assured her it's okay.

Alice brought out the animal crackers she liked so much, passing them around to the other kids. It was the thing that finally convinced the children that she is really not so bad after all. And though they still could not communicate well verbally, Alice managed to join in the games they play.

Yuri was so intent on watching his rod that he was startled when Alice offered him a cracker, but after touching the worms and all that dirt, he was hesitant to pick the treat. Even without words, she seemed to understand his predicament. Silently, she offered the cracker to his mouth. Yuri shyly accepted the biscuit only to hear more hooting from his friends.

He yelled at them to shut up and turned to Alice with a flushed face.

"Sorry." He said.

"About what?" She asked. Yuri indicated the other children with his head.

"Why? What did they say?"

Yuri shook his head, flushing even redder. Alice thought he didn't know how to say it in English and let it go. She offered him another cracker and though he was strangely embarrassed to be fed like a small child, he could not resist. He enjoyed eating from her hand. With a meaningful glare at his friends, Yuri accepted the biscuit. The kids only laughed, making him squirm in discomfort.

The other kids were content to catch whatever fish they could get, and soon only the two of them were left by the river. Yuri patiently showed her how to fish, tried to explain about the tension of the line, but it was no use, he wanted to tell her that too much tension would break the line and too slack would let the fish get free dinner. Alice laughingly gave up, or they won't be able to catch anything. It was already evening, when they finally walked home, carrying a pail of water with their precious fish.

Anne welcomed the two kids home, they were both tanned and smelled earthy, she smiled as Yuri proudly presented their catch.

"Why don't you two freshen up a bit while I cook these delicious fish, would you like them fried or grilled?"

"Any one will do, Mom!" Yuri said, as he and Alice gathered their bath items.

Usually Yuri allows her to bathe first. Alice was used to bathing in the enclosed portion of the backyard that served as the 'wash room'. Water was stored in big earthen jars and scooped with a smaller clay bowl.

But Yuri asked her to follow him. He brought her to a secluded corner and pointed out to her his gift.

It was the tub she had watched him construct, thinking he had built it for his mother to wash clothes on. She watched in confusion as he poured in pail after pail of water.

"Your bath." Yuri said indicating the tub.

It was just big enough for her to have a leisurely soak, he even constructed makeshift curtains around it to give her privacy. The tub leaked at all sides, for Yuri still has to polish up his skill, but it would hold the water long enough for her to enjoy it.

"Oh Yuri!" she exclaimed in delight it had been a long time since she had the pleasure of a tub. Then she frowned guiltily. "Umm you think it's ok? I don't want to waste all that water." She knew that Yuri fetches water from the well at the village square, quite a long and hard distance for a kid.

Yuri shook his head. "No worry, I'll get water later. Mom will not get mad, I promise." He insisted.

Then he left her to enjoy the gift, before she could give any more protests.

Alice was torn between the sinful pleasure of soaking in the tub and her conscientious nature not to use water more than was necessary.

In the end, the child in her won over the adult dictates. Alice quickly disrobed and with a sigh of pure bliss, she stepped into the tub. Yuri had painstakingly sandpapered the interior of the tub so that it would be smooth and won't prick her delicate skin.

She gazed up into the night sky, wondered when have she ever seen so many stars and then closed her eyes, luxuriating in the cool water. She was very pleased with his gift, but promised herself that she would not waste Yuri's strength by using so much water for her bath the next time.

Anne watched the two kids as they sat on the table, carefully probing their fish for any fishbone. She watched as Yuri tried to convince Alice to try the shrimp paste that smelled funny. It would taste horrible to someone who has never acquired the taste for it, but Alice bravely chewed down the raw tomatoes with the shrimp paste, though she never took another bite of it again. Yuri smiled at her, admired her even more for it.

Anne smiled to herself; she had never seen her son this happy before. And she knew that Alice was the cause of her son's happiness, for he doesn't feel lonely anymore. Though Yuri had tried to hide it from her, Anne could sense his longing for a brother or a sister. She could only hope Yuri could cope when the time comes for Alice to leave. Once again, Anne wished that Yuri had a sibling to share the brunt of his loneliness once Alice is gone.


	3. A Time to Say Goodbye

(o)(II)(o) The Time to Say Goodbye (o)(II)(o)

One week before Morris scheduled return to the village, Ben Hyuga finally came home.

He was surprised that Anne was all alone when he came inside the house. His wife had fallen asleep in the window sill; the wool sweater she was knitting for Yuri lay on top of her lap. Their little son grew up so fast, at a rate that astounds even his parents, that though Anne would give extra allowance for the wool sweater, by the time winter came, the sweater would fit Yuri nicely and by the next cold season, it would be too small for him. Thus Anne had to knit Yuri a new sweater each spring.

Quietly he studied his wife as she slept. Wisps of fiery hair escaped the chignon on the nape of her neck, and Ben knew from memory how glorious her hair is unbound and free, spread against the pillows or lifting in the air like a living flame. He longed to go to her and hold her for he had missed her so much, but Ben still stood there, savoring the moment he could watch her while she sleeps.

When he could not stand the longing any more, he walked to his wife, caressed the soft curve of her chin, marveling how smooth and creamy her skin is and how beautiful she looked. It reminded him of the first time he had seen her, she was also asleep that day.

Anne opened her eyes at his touch, her pupils dilating in recognition as she saw him.

"_Tadaima_." Ben whispered in his native tongue, smiling at her, then kissed her lightly.

"Ben!" She cried in joy, reaching up to wrap her arms around him. "_Okaerinasai._" she whispered against his neck and then she was hugging him as tightly as he held her, laughing and weeping from sheer happiness to see him again.

"If this is how you greet me every time I return _koishii_, I would be tempted to stay away from home more often." Ben teased.

"Oh Ben!" Anne protested, wiping the tears from her eyes. She stepped back a little to look at him. Her gray eyes traveled all over him, searching for any sign of injury. Ben stood there, savoring the wifely concern, taking in his fill of her at the same time. She looked beautiful to him more and more each time he returns home.

"Where's Yuri?" He asked her, a little worried. Usually his son would be dashing through the door to greet him.

"He's outside playing. He has a new friend." Anne said. She began to set the table, checked the stove for the beef stew they had for lunch, that she missed the glint in her husband's eyes as he watched her every movement.

"Are you hungry?" Anne asked, lighting the stove to heat the stew.

"Yes, but not for food." He said, walking closer to her.

Anne gasped as he held her in an intimacy that had become familiar through the years of their marriage but never failed to excite her.

"Ben…" She whispered, worried that Yuri might come anytime.

"I know." He said, but couldn't resist slipping his hand beneath her clothes, seeking the warm swell of her breasts.

They both remembered the night Yuri almost walked in on them while they were reaffirming their love in the most intimate, physical way; he was only 3 years old at that time. It was fortunate that their child interrupted them earlier, because Ben knew that if Yuri had come on them while they were engaged in a more intimate dance, Ben wouldn't have the strength to pull away from his wife, even at the risk of their own son witnessing something he should never have.

Ben knew he had to satisfy himself with mere kisses and caresses, but he couldn't resist sucking her breast through her clothing, making Anne gasp in pleasure.

"_Koishi_…_koishii_…" Ben groaned against her lips, kissing her hard. "How I have missed you, dreamed of you every night…"

He had unbuttoned her clothes, baring her breasts to his hungry eyes. "_Kirei_..._kirei_…God! You're so beautiful!" he groaned, bending his head to taste her nipple that begged for his touch. Anne arched against him, Yuri forgotten.

It would be so easy to unbutton his fly and have her there standing, but before they could even think of doing that, Ben heard the joyous cry of their son outside.

Abruptly he pulled away from Anne, helped her button her clothes, laughing as both their hands shook too much from frustrated desire to do it right. Anne finger combed her hair and walked to the stew she had forgotten, fortunately it was only boiling, not burned to char.

Ben re-buttoned his coat like an armor, preparing to meet his son.

Yuri burst through the door, and spying his father as Ben stood there, Yuri gave a whoop of laughter and ran to him. Ben caught his son and swung him high in the air.

"Aww Dad." Yuri protested yet he was smiling. "I'm not a child anymore."

"Is that so?" Ben said, putting him down, and then hugging his little son. Then Ben saw the little girl behind Yuri.

"Is she your new friend?" He asked, a little surprised. When Anne told him about Yuri's new friend, he thought it would be a boy. A little girl with blond hair and violet eyes was someone Ben never thought he'd meet here.

"Yes Dad. Her name is Alice Elliot." Yuri said, then turned to her. "Alice, this is my Dad."

The young girl curtsied politely, making Ben smile. "How are you Alice?"

Then he turned to his son. "She's a cute one all right. Where did you meet her?"

Anne came and touched her husband's arm. "I'll tell you later. Why don't you have something to eat first _anata_…" She indicated the table. Ben nodded, realizing that he _was_ hungry.

The kids joined him on the table filling him in with their daily activities while he was away. Ben listened attentively, laughing at some of the things they have done, nodded his head with obvious pride as Alice related the story of how Yuri saved her from the horses.

Yuri scratched his head in embarrassment. "Aww it was nothing."

Later that evening as Yuri and Alice sat on the front porch, gazing up at the night sky, the two adults talked about Alice's father.

Anne had opened the door a crack, to call the kids inside when she heard the conspiracy of the two children.

"Alice, listen…would you mind if you sleep in my bed from now on?" Yuri asked in a hushed voice. For a moment, Anne was shocked to hear what her own son had suggested, surely he didn't mean—!

"No, not at all, but why do you ask?" Alice said. "Your Mom said that your Dad would be the one to sleep with you."

"Yes, I know, but Dad told me." Yuri said.

"Told you what?" She asked curiously.

"When mommies and daddies are together, they can make babies!" Yuri confided, making Anne clasp her neck in shock.

"Really?" Alice said eagerly. "Is that how it's done?"

"Yes!" Yuri said excitedly. "I asked Dad after dinner for a little brother or sister and he told me that he and Mom just needed some time alone, but he said making a baby is not easy, that they have to work real hard so we should not disturb them."

Anne was still standing there, not knowing what to do when Ben wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the side of her neck and felt her tense body.

"_Douka shita no?_ What's the matter _koishii?_" He asked.

"You told Yuri that we shouldn't be disturbed?" Anne said.

"Uh… yeah." Ben said, _ah so this is what it's all about_! He thought.

"Jinpachiro Hyuga!" Anne cried making him wince, for Anne only took that tone when she's really upset with him.

"How could you tell our son such things! He's still a child—"

"I didn't tell him all _koishii_, I just told him we need some time alone undisturbed so we could make him a baby brother—" Ben winced again as Anne pinched him at the side.

"The things you teach our little boy!" Anne accused.

"But I hardly told him anything!" Ben protested, fighting not to smile. He adored this side of her, so desperate to do what is prim and proper.

"I could have been more descriptive _koishii_, told him things that would make even ol'timers blush." Anne shut her eyes in embarrassment, wondering how her husband could calmly talk to their son about such intimate matters!

Ben felt the heat of her embarrassment suffuse through her clothing and laughed. "Come on _koishii_, you got a husband that has been away from your fire too long…let me warm myself in you."

He led her to their bedroom, the room she had shared with Alice all these nights.

"Ben!" Anne protested. "It's not bed time yet!"

"So?" Ben smiled roguishly. "Our son would be most pleased to know that we are taking his request seriously."

Before Anne could protest anew, Ben swept her off her feet and kissed her, then when she was flushed with longing that had been denied for many months, Ben carried her to their room.

He kicked the door shut with his boot. "Lock it, _koishii_." He said. Anne did as he said.

Then he carried her to the bed. She wanted to tell him to hurry up but Ben stopped her with his mouth.

"No more arguments." He said, his eyes smoldering with promise.

Anne smiled naughtily, her hands sliding down in the front of his body until she cupped the part of him that ached more than any bruise could, making Ben groan hoarsely.

"Who's arguing?" Anne said, pulling him to her.

(o)(O)(o)

Alice knew she shouldn't feel this way, but for the first time she dreaded the day her father would come and take her away, take her back to England. She really missed her father, but the thought of leaving behind this place, the friends she have met, of leaving Yuri made Alice cry in bed at night.

While his parents occupied their room, Alice had slept in Yuri's bed. He held her like he would a little sister, comforting her when she would cry, though he himself felt like crying whenever he thought of the day she would leave. They would sleep spoon fashion, as if even in sleep they could not bear to be apart. He would pillow her head with his arm, ignoring the numbness every morning as they would get up.

Now, they would dread each sunset, when once they have sat there on the hill admiring the glorious setting of the sun, for it marked the end of another day, drawing their eventual parting closer and closer. They tried to cheer each other up, but at night, each fought with their own battle with tears.

It was their last day together for she would be leaving China to return home to England tomorrow. Yuri tried to make the day happy for both of them, but he found it difficult to even smile.

The two kids secluded themselves, climbing the hill that has always been their favorite place. They were silent, each didn't know what to say, both were choked up in emotions. Already they sensed the loneliness that would be their constant companion once they were apart. They could already feel the cold claws of forlornness embracing them, telling them how much they would miss each other.

Suddenly Alice clung to him and wept. "I don't want to go! I want to stay here with you!"

Yuri was too choked up with his own pain and sadness to say anything. He wished she could stay with him forever too.

He caressed her hair, very much the same way he had seen his father caress his wife, tenderly, gently as if caressing the most delicate treasure in the world.

Then he felt her digging her side pocket.

"I want to give you this." She whispered, handing him a talisman. The talisman was made of gold, shaped into a horizontally inverted number nine, set with a blue stone that shimmered.

He was shocked with the gift, it must have been very precious. "My father said this talisman would warn me of any evil spirits, but I don't know how, something…about the stone turning red..."

"I…I have a gift for you too.." He said sheepishly.

Alice turned to him eagerly, smiling despite the tears in her eyes.

"Really? Where?"

He handed her a silver cross pendant. With reverence Alice touched it.

"This is for me?" She asked.

"Yes, I want you to wear it…always… to…to… re-remember me." He said.

Alice hugged him, weeping again.

"Of course I'll wear it, I'll never take it off my body I promise." Yuri fixed the clamp of the chain around her neck, Alice touched the cross once then slipped it beneath her clothes.

He was glad she didn't ask where he got it. For as sure as the sun would rise tomorrow, his mother would be looking for it. Yuri was prepared to accept whatever punishment Anne would deign fit, but he simply cannot let Alice go without giving her something to remember him by.

That night as she slept in his arms, Yuri inhaled the sweet scent of her hair, trying to make the moment last. Her father arrived that afternoon, though he was staying at the Mayor's house for the night. Yuri knew this was their last night together. He dreaded the coming morning, for the first time in his life, Yuri wished that time would stop and allow them to be together forever like this.

He gazed at her sleeping face, tried to memorize each feature, the slant of her gold eyebrows, her slim nose, the little rosebud of her lips. Yuri had never asked himself what beautiful meant, but now, he knew that if someone asked him what beauty was, he knows the answer. Alice.

He didn't sleep the whole night, just held her there in his arms. Gazing at her profile all the time until he felt each feature was burned in his memory.

Morning came, though they both wished that time would hang suspended. Yuri tried to keep a straight face, but the sight of her tears made him want to cry too.

The adults was very much troubled, no one had ever expected that the two kids would become this attached. But part they must.

Morris shook Ben's hand, grateful for whatever bit of information Ben was able to glean about Albert Simon. His mission now completed, he must return to Europe to report to his superiors.

He caressed Alice's hair wishing things would be different. But Morris knew that this would be probably the last time he would ever visit China. Anne hugged the little girl with teary eyes, the little girl she couldn't love more had she been her own daughter.

Finally, it was time to go. Alice looked at him for the last time.

"Goodbye Yuri. Promise you won't forget me okay" She said tearfully.

"I won't." Yuri said gruffly.

Morris closed the carriage door gently, and signaled the driver to go ahead.

Anne gasped as Yuri ran after the carriage, she called her son once, but Ben stopped her, silently telling her to give their son the chance to work out his sadness for a moment alone.

Yuri ran after the carriage even though it sped up, taking her far, farther away from him, she looked through the window at the carriage's back, crying and crying for him until he cannot see her face anymore. Still he ran and ran, despite knowing it's futile, that he could never catch up, Yuri ran until his legs finally gave in, causing him to collapse on the hard ground and the carriage was now very, very far for recognition, a mere dot in the horizon. Yuri sank to the ground in his knees, calling her name at the top of his lungs. _Alice!_

He didn't realize that he had clawed the hard earth with his hands, making his fingers bleed, the pain of not knowing if he'll ever see her again eclipsed that of his bleeding hands.

He felt unmanly tears course through his face, and he tried to rub them away with the back of his hand, but more came to replace the tears he had wiped, it's okay, he thought to himself, no one is there to see, no one is there to see the tears he cried, no one to see how alone he felt, alone as never before...

Now, he knew a glimpse of what his mother feels whenever Ben would leave for work, now he knew a measure of that loneliness his mother must have felt whenever his father is away. Yuri knew now, and he finally understood.

_Alice…wait for me…I'll find you…I'll find you and…the next time we meet, nothing and no one will come between us again…We will never part…_ Yuri swore silently. He clasped the talisman she had given him, willing the tears to stop so he could finally walk back to the village, but he couldn't find the words to console himself.

Suddenly his father was there and gently picked him up. Yuri didn't want to face his Old man like this, he wanted to be strong like him, but he felt utterly defeated by sadness. Helplessly he clung to his father's neck and sobbed, the sound harsh even to his own ears as he had tried to stop it.

Ben rubbed his son's back as Yuri began to hiccup. He had never seen his son like this, but then he knew that Yuri had always tried to be strong for Anne, to cheer her up. But, even the stoutest oak has to bend a little with the storm or break. Yuri is still a child, though he often tried to act like an adult for his mother's sake.

Then he saw the Talisman Yuri was holding, it was suspended in a thick thread that was supposed to be white, but the blood on Yuri's hands soaked it, turning it crimson.

Gently Ben inspected the lacerated wounds on his son's hands, knew that they need immediate attention.

"Come my son. Your hands need tending."

"No Dad. Not yet." Yuri said, his voice hoarse from crying. "I don't want Mom to see me like this."

"Hush, my son. It will be all right." Ben was touched by his family's devotion to each other. He gently clasped Yuri's hand to help him stand.

"Can you walk?"

Yuri nodded. Ben tried to think of what t say to help his son. Then he remembered the crimson thread.

"You know, there is a legend in Japan I've heard when I was a kid." Ben said as they walked through the wild fields.

"What is it?" Yuri asked.

"They say that when two people are destined for each other, they are bound by a crimson thread from the moment they are born…"

"A crimson thread?" Yuri asked looking at the Talisman he was holding.

"Yes. It was also said that this thread binds the destiny of the two people, that they are fated to meet again and again, no matter how many times the may get separated…it seems, the crimson thread has intertwined their fates into one."

Ben looked at his son. "Your Mom is Russian, and I'm Japanese, yet see how fate works? If that girl is the woman of your destiny, never doubt my son that you'll meet her again."

Yuri contemplated his father's words, and felt a little better; perhaps tomorrow this loneliness would lessen. He had never thought of things like marriage or anything, it's just that when Alice was near, he never felt alone. For the first time, Yuri was able to be himself, he didn't have to be strong, to prove himself to her, to hide his weakness, for she had seen him and accepted who he is, not what he can be. She's a friend who had really listened to his dreams and never laughed at them, no matter how farfetched or ridiculous they may be.

"Though I know I will meet her again, I cannot stop this pain." He confessed to his father. It was worse than the pain of seeing his father leave, but then he always knew that his father would return.

"That's because you care for her, my son. But you've got to be strong."

Yuri sighed, then his chin firmed. He wiped the tears against the sleeve of his shirt and tried to smile.

Ben nodded his approval. Lovingly he rumpled his son's hair, then without further words they walked back. There, at the edge of the village stood Anne, waiting for the two of them.

(o)(0)(o)

Index of Japanese terms: (Stolen from Komagata Yumi's fic _Heart's Ease_)  
Anata - (Wife to husband) Dear or Darling.  
Douka shita no? -What's the matter? / What's wrong?  
Kirei - Beautiful  
Koishii - Beloved, Darling  
Okaerinasai - Welcome home  
Tadaima - I'm home


	4. Epilogue

(o)(E)(o) EPILOGUE (o)(E)(o)

1913, Autumn, South Manchuria.

He didn't realize he had fallen asleep on the grass. It was the damned voice that woke him. Though the voice spoke softly, Yuri felt as though his head would split in two.

"All right! Fine! I'm going! Just stop yapping in my head dammit!" He swore. Really now, why can't this voice let him be?

Grumpily, because his sleep was rudely interrupted more than anything else, Yuri scowled as he walked towards the station.

The voice suddenly jumped into his head out of nowhere when he was in his early teens, giving him orders. Since he had been saving money so he could start looking for Alice, Yuri had traveled from town to town, directed by the voice. He didn't really complain, for the voice had saved his butt more often than not, if only the damn headaches would stop!

Yuri had become a monster slayer or sort of. He collected the heads of the monsters he fought and bring them to the village mayor who had commissioned him to clear the surrounding lands of the foul creatures in exchange for money. The prize depends on the ferocity and size of the grotesque beings, so Yuri usually go for the big ones. The voice would often lead him to places where monsters run amok, so there's plenty of action for him.

Now the voice had ordered him to protect a certain girl aboard the soon to come train.

"Yeah I can see the train comin, so which girl do you want me to protect huh?" He asked, though he already knew. A Caucasian, petite girl, blue dress, silvery blond hair, and violet eyes. For a moment, Yuri closed his eyes. The description sounds so much like…Alice.

Though he won't admit it out loud to anyone, he still misses her. And even though he could not remember her face very well now, he knew that she was very beautiful. Yuri shook his head, wondering why he couldn't forget the little girl who probably is married now with a dozen of little screamers. He tried to laugh it off, but couldn't. She had probably forgotten all about him. And yet…

He still wanted to see her.

Badly.

The train came to a stop before him, halting his thoughts. It's best that he obeyed the voice for now, who knows what the voice might do to him if he failed to do this one. The voice had been very adamant with this mission, as if his life depended on it. Could it be that the owner of the voice is the one boarded on the train and she is ordering him to rescue her?

_Aint that sweet?_ Yuri thought to himself. _And mighty convenient too._ He was about to bust his hip to save a psycho lady, but then, life's not so boring when he got something to do. _And why the hell didn't she tell me she wanted me to save her in the first place!_

Yuri boarded the train. He heard from the other passengers that a girl was being held by the Japanese Army at the VIP car. Yuri sat down, and wondered about his next move. How would he rescue the girl without killing off the soldiers…they might be obstacles to him but they're human beings, not monsters dammit!

Then it happened again. Yuri could only grasp his head as if to hold it in one piece as the voice warned him again.

"Fol.ow…th.t…m.n.Wha…ev.r happens…don't…let…im capt.re…the..girl.."

Yuri managed to raise his head in time to see an English gentleman walk towards the VIP car. Wasting no more time he followed. Soon blood-curdling screams could be heard ahead of him, guns shooting and then more screaming.

When he opened the door that led to the VIP car, only the elderly man and the girl was alive. A windshear monster carrying a sickle flew past him and cleanly severed his left arm. It happened so quickly that the motion of the little monster failed to register to the eye. Yuri did not even wince. He grasped the annoying wind imp by the head and calmly squished the monster's head as if it was softer than sponge. Then he picked up his arm on the floor and nonchalantly reconnected the severed arm to his body. He shrugged as if to say _is that all?_

The elderly man turned to him and said. "Ahh..I was fond of him." He spoke with a heavy British accent.

Just then Yuri caught a glimpse of the girl behind the man. The one he was supposed to rescue and protect. Yuri couldn't breathe for a moment as though he was hit with a poleaxe in the guts. That hair, those violet eyes…_Alice!_

He didn't know that he had called her name out loud. She looked at him, her eyes widening in recognition. "Yuri!" She cried.

But before she could run to him, the man grasped her arm and cast a sleeping spell on her. Alice collapsed and the mysterious man caught her and swung her over his shoulder as though she weigh no more than the hat on his head.

Yuri rushed towards them, he could sense the warlock to be extremely dangerous; But what the heck! He had tweaked death in the nose often enough these last few years to be afraid now. And besides, she's in his grasp now…well almost, but Yuri knew he would never allow another shadow of parting come between them again...

(o0o) END (o0o)

Author's notes:  
The time line drove me mad! I don't know the when and the where happened. So I think I should put here, what time line I followed.

Yuri was born on 1890, meaning Ben transfered his family in 1893 to mainland China. The same year Alice was born. Assuming that Ben fought Dehuai in 1900, the year this story took place, so Yuri would be 10 years old and Alice would be 7.

I tried to search about the Crimson Thread legend, I first read it in a Rave: Groove Adveture fanfiction site, but I cannot find it now. So basing from what I remember, I tried to portray the time Ben told his son about the Crimson Thread legend.

I know that Yuri's epitaph/talisman was given to him by his father, but I took the liberty to twist this to fit my story. As for Anne's cross, she gave it to Ben who in turn gave it to Zhen's daughter Quihua. It was returned to Yuri after finishing Zhen's pitfights. Though I don't recall anywhere in the first game that Yuri gave it to Alice, he mentioned it in Covenant about all the persons he had ever loved has worn that cross. Again, I took the liberty to 'twist' it to fit my devious idea.

As for the Japanese terms, please don't ask me! I only stole them from a Rurouni Kenshin fanfic, by the talented writer who writes under the pen name Komagata Yumi.

If I forgot to give credits to anyone or anything, feel free to correct me!

"We. Exist."

Puffy.


End file.
